Szczenię
Żyzne pola uprawne planety rolniczej Dralth Prime już miesiące temu straciły na swoim pięknie. Gdzie całkiem niedawno rosło złociste zboże, a rolnicy pracowali ciężko, lecz uczciwie dla dobra swej małej ojczyzny, teraz pełno było ciał, kraterów po eksplozjach oraz płonących wraków. O ile wcześniej była to tylko chłodna wymiana zdań, to teraz zmieniła się ona w otwartą wojnę. Tau uderzyli na Dralth z całej swojej siły, niszcząc wszystko, co napotkali. Wojownicy Ognia raz za razem spychali gwardzistów do miasta. Ich wsparciem były całe legiony pancerzy bojowych, prowadzone przez pilota w wyraźnie uszkodzonym, lecz ciągle będącym na chodzie pancerzu Riptide. Ze wszystkich to on czerpał chyba największą przyjemność z likwidowania każdego człowieka w zasięgu swojego wzroku. Nieważne, czy był to mężczyzna, kobieta, żołnierz czy cywil. Nie oszczędzał nawet budynków, w których się chowali. Był jak jednoosobowa armia, fala uderzająca o klif ludzkości i podmywająca jego niegdyś solidne fundamenty. ---- - Odwrót! Odwrót!! - krzyczał jeden z sierżantów Gwardii Imperialnej. Uciszył go dopiero celny strzał w plecy ze strony starego, czerstwego ciałem i duchem komisarza. Oficer polityczny z pogardą spojrzał na martwego tchórza, po czym odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na swoich podopiecznych. Byli nimi najlepsi dralthańscy żołnierze, uzbrojeni w typowy sprzęt Astra Militarum, lecz w zielono-niebieskich barwach ich macierzystego świata. Zaraz za nimi hałasowały chórem silniki pięciu ustawionych w równy rząd Leman Russów. Razem ta mała armia zajmowała całą szerokość dwupasmowej ulicy w głębi miasta. - Wróg zapukał do naszych drzwi! Pora go ugościć! - zawołał komisarz i wskazał swym mieczem łańcuchowym na gwardzistów przed nim. - Panowie, zaprezentujmy xenos nasze Większe Dobro! Niech będę z was dumny! - TAK JEST, SIR! - odpowiedzieli chórem żołnierze. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli odgłos silników. Były znacznie cichsze niż ich Leman Russy, ale niezwykle wyraźne. Doskonale wiedzieli, co ten odgłos oznacza. Nie dawał im zmrużyć oka przez ostatnie miesiące. - Pancerze! - wykrzyknął jeden z gwardzistów, a cała piechota rozbiegła się po okolicy. Na środek placu wskoczyły dwa pancerze bojowe Crisis oraz jeden Riptide. Wszystkie trzy w barwach Vior’La. Natychmiast rozpoczęły one żniwo na szeregowcach Imperium ku chwale swej filozofii. Na ten atak Leman Russy prędko odpowiedziały ogniem, w idealnej synchronizacji ostrzeliwując pociskami pojazdy Tau. W ten sposób padł jeden Crisis. Pilot drugiego wykrzyknął coś w języku xenos, po czym skupił ogień na czołgach. Po kilku seriach z blasterów fuzyjnych, Leman Russy przemieniły się w kupkę metalicznego popiołu. Po wyparowaniu jeszcze całej piechoty, przyszła dla Tau pora na dalsze rozpoznanie terenu. Nagle gdzieś spomiędzy ruin wyleciała ciężka rakieta, która trafiła Crisisa centralnie w kokpit. Riptide w jednej chwili zwrócił się w kierunku, z którego poleciał pocisk, i otworzył ogień. Nastała cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami walk wszędzie indziej. - (Shas’O Vior’la Har’kaan, jak mniemam.) - usłyszał nagle pilot pancerza przez zamontowany wewnątrz komunikator. Głos jego rozmówcy nie należał w żadnym wypadku do Tau, a do człowieka, który musiał całkiem dobrze opanować jego język. - Rozumiem, że wiesz, że wasza kampania skończy się klęską. Zresztą jak wiele innych waszych zrywów na Imperium. - Kim jesteś, człowieku? - zapytał rozjuszony komandor. Mówił w Niskim Gotyku równie płynnie, co jego rozmówca w języku Tau, choć z równie “prowincjonalnym” akcentem. - Nie twoja sprawa. Powiem tyle, że towarzyszę tutejszej Gwardii jako taka szara eminencja. Spójrz przed siebie. Komandor zwrócił wzrok w kierunku ulicy, na której raptem przed chwilą stały czołgi. Ujrzał nagle ludzką sylwetkę zmierzającą powoli w jego stronę. Mężczyzna, zdecydowanie bardzo stary, lecz jednocześnie umięśniony i czerstwy, o długich siwych włosach wystających spod kapelusza oraz bujnej brodzie. Jego długi płaszcz zamiatał asfalt i unosił metaliczny pył w górę. Jego jedna ręka trzymała na ramieniu karabin snajperski. Do pasa przypięte miał zdobyczne ostrze ceremonialne Tau. - Czego chcesz, barbarzyńco? - Honorowego pojedynku. Honorowego po mojemu. - odpowiedział przez komunikator. - Wyłaź z tego pancerza i pokaż, co potrafią twoje prawdziwe mięśnie. Pierś pancerza bojowego otworzyła się i wyszedł z niej solidnie zbudowany Tau Kasty Ognia - Shas’O Har’kaan. Twarz miał pooraną większymi i mniejszymi bliznami. Jego prawa ręka zastąpiona była bioniczną protezą, podobnie jak prawe oko. Wymownie nastawił sobie kark, po czym spojrzał na starca przed sobą. - Zadowolony, starcze? To wasza robota. - powiedział i z udawaną dumą wskazał mu swoją sztuczną rękę. - Z dziką rozkoszą zrobię to samo tobie. - Zdziwisz się. - odparł starzec, odstawiwszy broń na bok. Zaraz potem z niezwykłą dla ludzi w swoim wieku prędkością rzucił się na Tau. Ten w ostatniej chwili uniknął prostego w twarz. “Jak on może być tak szybki?” - zdziwił się. I nagle jego ludzki przeciwnik poprawił swój cios i wybił komandorowi zęba. Har’kaan usłyszał wtedy wyraźny odgłos metalu. Wojownik Ognia nie pozostał człowiekowi dłużny. Uniknąwszy następny cios, przyłożył mu w pierś, a potem w szczękę. Odpowiedź nadeszła błyskawicznie. Po jeszcze kilku wymianach ciosów, przeciwnicy cofnęli się od siebie. - Kto by pomyślał... Jednak umiecie się bić. - Nie pożyjesz dość długo, żeby powiedzieć o tym reszcie, starcze. - odwarknął Har’Kaan. Pojedynek rozgorzał na nowo. Obaj - i człowiek, i Tau - dorównywali sobie siłą oraz - o dziwo - umiejętnościom walki wręcz. W pewnej chwili, kiedy ponownie dzieliły ich od siebie tylko centymetry, Wojownik Ognia wyciągnął swojemu oponentowi ostrze ceremonialne z pochwy, a potem zatopił je w jego piersi... ---- - Pani! Heremusjanka w lekkim stroju wbiegła do wielkiej komnaty. Jej płonące żółtym światłem kocie oczy szybko wykryły w ciemności kobietę odzianą w szaty Adeptus Mechanicus. Stała ona przed dużym oknem i oglądała planetę z orbity. Usłyszawszy kroki swojej asystentki, odwróciła się do niej, ukazując jej zmartwiony wyraz twarzy. Skinęła na nią głową, by mówiła. - Obudził się. - powiedziała krótko Heremusjanka, szczerze przestraszona. Magoska otworzyła szerzej oczy na słowa dziewczyny. - Jak to? - zapytała, w pełni się do niej odwracając. - Powiedz wszystko, co wiesz. - Najpierw zadrżał… jakby coś go nagle zabolało. A potem… otworzył oczy i na mnie spojrzał. Kobieta i jej Heremusjanka poszły do innej komnaty. Było w niej ciemno oraz pełno różnorakiej aparatury, głównie medycznej. Światło dawały jedynie drobne światła na ścianach oraz oświetlenie dużego cylindrycznego zbiornika z hartowanego szkła. Magoska powoli zbliżyła się do zbiornika i położyła na jego ścianie mechaniczną dłoń. Spojrzała na znajdującego się w nim człowieka. Był nim młody, łysy mężczyzna. Miał założoną maskę do oddychania oraz uprząż, która utrzymywała go wewnątrz. Wisiał tak, zawieszony w syntetycznym płynie owodniowym, a jego powolny, spokojny oddech był jedynym odgłosem w pomieszczeniu. - Synu… - szepnęła kobieta. To właśnie wtedy młodzieniec otworzył oczy. Miały barwę najczystszej platyny. Skupił wzrok najpierw na Magosce, a potem na Heremusjance, na co ta druga wzdrygnęła się i ukryła za swoją panią. Po około minucie podniósł prawą dłoń i położył ją naprzeciwko dłoni swojej “matki”. Nagle jęknął jakby z bólu i chwycił się za serce. - Co się dzieje? - zapytała swoją asystentkę Magoska. Potem spojrzała na monitor przy zbiorniku. - Przyspieszona akcja serca… podwyższony stres... Poza tym wszystko w normie. Jest w szoku, ale czemu?... Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania